


Kayn's Control

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Bed-Wetting, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Urination, proof reading wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Kayn isn't as in control as he would like others to think, and all it takes is one fateful slip up for everyone to start seeing just how little control he has over himself.





	Kayn's Control

**Author's Note:**

> Woops I didn't proof-read

Kayn was… not as in control as he would like others to think. Of course he had unbeatable focus and resilience that even the strongest students at the temple envied, but he was not as perfect as he might lead others to believe. Behind closed doors he had somewhat of a troublesome habit that all of his training still couldn’t control. Kayn was a bedwetter. 

He sat bolt upright in bad, panting after another nightmare. Only once he managed to calm himself down, combing his hair out of his face and wiping off his sweat, did he noticed the cooling puddle beneath him.  
“Dammit!” he cursed under his breath, his cheeks flushing a shade of dark red. 

He glanced over at the scythe resting in the corner. It’s eye was closed, Rhaast was still asleep… for now. Carefully, he stepped out of bed, scooping up his soiled blankets and tip-toeing to the wall. Being an assassin trained in the arts of the shadow certainly had some unexpected perks, and he certainly wouldn’t take them for granted now. His body gradually phased through the wall, and he passed through room after room seamlessly, silently until he found himself outside by a small hot spring. Without a second thought he reached for a scrubbing block and got onto his knees, washing out the blankets like it was his second nature. As sad as it was, Kayn had worked this down to a science, it was practically routine by now. Sneak out, wash, dry, sneak in, repeat. It was a humiliating secret, and he couldn’t afford to let anyone else know about it. It was something he had been experiencing difficulty with ever since he arrived in Ionia. When he was a scared little boy, after Zed took him in and gave him a bed to sleep in he just… relaxed, a bit too much. Zed would scold and admonish him when he would come running into his room in the middle of the night, and around the time he was 15, Zed thought the problem had been sorted out, at least that was what Kayn wanted him to think. He had begun hiding his accidents, cleaning them quickly and quietly as so Zed wouldn’t find out, after all Zed would never take him seriously if by the time he was almost 20 he was still wetting the bed. 

Kayn snuck back into his room at the crack of dawn, he would still have about one hours rest before training began now… 

**Kayn, where were you?**

Fuck. 

“... Why do you care?” he was dodging the question, and Rhaast wasn’t so easily dissuaded. 

“ **Did the young prodigy have a bit of an… active dream? A nocturnal emission?** ” the lower lid of the glowing eye crinkled up as he chuckled. 

_Oh thank goodness_ , it was still embarrassing, but he would much rather Rhaast think that. He only groaned and chucked a pillow at the Scythe in response, giving Rhaast the answer he wanted. 

“ **You know if your master just allowed you to indulge your desires that wouldn’t happen?** ” Rhaast continued to pry, even now that he was knocked onto the floor. 

“That isn’t the problem Rhaast, I- Look, I will not question Master Zed’s methods of teaching control when they clearly work. If it means I have to deal with your pestering so be it! Now let me rest, _**please**_.” 

“ **Hmph, you’re no fun, you could at least describe who had you bent over in your fantasy- OW** ” he yelped, now having a an empty water glass thrown at him. “ **Fine. Sleep… _boring_**.” 

 

Kayn awoke an hour later, a decent rest, however he still couldn’t help but be reminded of the incident as he woke up with minimal urges. No matter, on with the day. He cleaned up and put on his trousers, proceeding out to the training ground. The other disciples turned and looked at him in awe, murmuring to each other, as usual. It tickled his ego just the way he liked it, being cock of the walk even after his embarrassing endeavors would always be satisfying. 

The spot where Kayn trained was usually in the back corner of the grounds, as far from the main group as he could get without leaving completely. Despite preference to train privately, his routine was almost exactly the same as the other students, just with a more 'advanced’ spin, or at least that was what he liked to tell himself. He sat down to meditate, center himself and stretch before he got into anything. This portion could take anywhere from five minutes to five hours if he felt it necessary. There were no missions today, nothing that called for his attention, and considering he had barely slept he would take his time gladly. When Kayn finally opened his eyes about two hours had passed, he was relatively sure he actually had fallen asleep for a great deal of it. 

He was about to get up and finally begin his stretches, but when he started to stand the cold, metal glove of his master sat sternly on his shoulder and pushed him back down to his knees. 

“M-Master Zed, good morning-” 

“It's mid-day cut the pleasantries” he snarled. 

Kayn gulped, “... Well what brings you out here this afternoon, you don’t usually come out here” 

 

“Today is the performance test” the glowing red orbs glowered down at Kayn “you didn’t forget, did you?” 

“N-no, of course not!” he completely forgot. 

Zed rallied the other students together around Kayn, his brothers and sisters of the shadow filing in alongside him, but still leaving a notable space around him, they didn’t dare to get too close to him. He sighed, trying to ignore the dull sting of the double-edged sword that is power. While he liked being feared for his prowess, the loneliness that ensued sometimes proved less than pleasant. Just pondering his loneliness made way for other thoughts: friends, companionship, family, love, _how he lacked all of it_. His self-loathing train of thought was promptly interrupted however as Zed called upon him. 

“Kayn!” he snapped, frustration dripping from his voice. “Care to come up here and demonstrate some proper fighting techniques? You seem like you could use the wake up.” 

Kayn nodded hastily, ashamed for day-dreaming while his master was speaking, and as elegantly as he could scrambled to his feet. However, the sudden shift in gravity alerted him to a feeling, the weight he was toting in his abdomen. Oh Gods, just standing up it was suddenly so present, no longer a dull feeling he could ignore for an hour or so. He needed to go, and soon… _Bah_ , what was he worrying about, he’d be fine! He was a skilled assassin, trained in focus and self-control, he could hold in his piss… and Zed would probably be done talking soon anyway! 

He got into as much of a fighting stance as he could muster, hesitating for a moment before clarifying “... do you wish for me to spar with you, master, or-” 

Without warning, and to answer Kayn's question, he delivered a swift kick to his shins, knocking his feet out from under him. 

“Well, it would seem Kayn will be showing us what NOT to do today, but that's alright, _everyone can learn from a bad example_.” 

Zed's words stung, the shame making him wince. This wasn't him! He was the strongest fighter in this whole damned temple, he didn't deserve to be mocked like this! It wasn't his fault he couldn't focus! He just… really needed to pee. 

Kayn returned to his feet, holding his stance much more sternly, despite the way his spread legs made him rely purely on his abdominal muscles to hold everything in. His body was more than strong enough- _agile_ enough; there was no real reason for him to be fumbling around so pitifully. He was determined to prove himself, enduring such humiliation was unacceptable! He charged Zed, aiming a blow for his chest, so _sure_ it would hit. His pride swelled up once more, confident in his own abilities to fight to a fault; his goal in sight, so close that he almost felt weightless in its wake, until… he was actually weightless? 

Zed grabbed his fist without difficulty, his glove nullifying any blow it might have had before practically suplexing the boy. What did he expect? He was a **Master** after all; did he really expect it to be some waltz like he would have with one of the new trainees. The young assassins body hit the dirt with a resounding ‘oof’, leaving him writhing in the cloud of dust, gritting his teeth through the pain until he could finally regained feeling in his limbs again. His once high-and-dry ego now felt like a damp cloth, much like the overwhelming sensation in his lap. What once seemed like sensation spreading back into his body after the pain revealed itself to be warm liquid helplessly trickling out of him and into his pants. All of the color flushed from his face as the horrible realization came over him. He instinctively clenched his thighs, trying to stop the flow, in the vein hopes that his peers wouldn’t see. Jamming his hands in his crotch at his point would kill any chance he had of hiding it, but at this point did it even matter? 

He looked up at the crowd with a desperate expression, praying to the Gods that they somehow wouldn’t see him, or they wouldn’t be looking, off training on their own once more. However what he saw was much more gut-churning. Mater Zed looked down at him, even through his mask the disdain and disgust clear as day. As the liquid began to pool under and the even more nauseating pleasure of his release set in he felt his lip quivering. His brothers and sisters whispered to each other looking on in shock as the revered assassin, conqueror of the Darkin Scythe, wet himself like a child. It was a stark reminder to all watching the disaster unfold, that despite being an adult, he was still a mere child in this world and as tears began to fall Kayn himself was reminded of that fact. 

He wanted to yell at the other acolytes to go away, to threaten them if they spoke of it, but when he opened his mouth all he let out was a choked sob. _Pathetic_ , sobbing like a baby in a puddle of his own urine. The powerful facade that was his pride swiftly melted away as all of his repressed insecurities reared their ugly heads; just the icing on the cake to this horrible afternoon. 

Zed looked down on his student, feeling the slightest amount of empathy for a moment as he was reminded of the bloodied and beaten child he found years ago… _Perhaps_ he had been too harsh today; suffering like this wasn’t going to do him any good anyways. He turned to his students and commanded they wait inside the temple until he said otherwise. 

Kayn trickled to a stop shortly after, now just tasked with trying to hide his tear stricken face with his bangs. His mind hardly registered Zed’s command, rather he found himself content to loath in his saturated pants as they cooled and he sobbed. It wasn’t until Zed’s harsh tone was directed at him. He prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught of insults; _disgusting, baby, pathetic, waste of space, worthless_ \- he could hear it perfectly in head, now he just had to wait for it to come out of Zed’s mouth. 

“Are you going to just sit there and soak in your piss all day?” He groaned “Get up.” 

Kayn flinched at the sound of his voice, bracing himself for much worse, however obeying nonetheless. He sniffled up his tears and shakily got to his feet, looking down at the mud, unwilling to look his Master in the eyes. Zed didn’t expect him to say anything, he didn’t need to. His feelings were made abundantly clear, and Zed wasn’t going to pressure him at this point. 

“Go clean yourself up and put on some new pants… We’ll resume the assessment tomorrow, please rest up for it this time.” he finished sharply, waiting for Kayn to walk away before he did. If he didn’t he was sure Kayn was just going to linger here sulking. 

Kayn did as he was told and went over to the bathhouse, not bumping into any other students on his way thankfully. Peeling off his pants and washing the sticky stench from his body felt nice admittedly, and being able to take his time and relax in the waters of the hot spring was a much needed stress reliever. 

When he returned to his room Rhaast was strangely quiet. He wouldn’t complain. After one last attempt to relieve himself off the porch outside his room (if anyone saw who would care at this point?), he crawled into his bed and got some much needed rest. Come morning his drive to succeed was back, not quite in full force, but it was present once more. Miraculously, he didn't wet the bed for once! And on top of that the fact that Zed didn’t verbally or physically berate him for his accident was somewhat encouraging; it made him feel like there was at least _some_ point in showing up today. With a brave farce, he left his room and strode out to the grounds once more with as much confidence as he could muster. 

For once however, he was not the most feared man when he stepped onto the training grounds, rather he was the fearful one as his brother’s and sisters looked on at him with judgement, murmuring back and forth with each other. Kayn immediately regretted leaving his room. As Zed called them all up he winced, unsure if he wanted to risk repeating what happened yesterday. He didn’t have any urge to pee, maybe some gas but he could live with that.  
_Relax Kayn, these are all things you can deal with_. 

With a sigh, the corrupted assassin sat down amidst the crowd, prepared for the students to separate themselves even further from him than usual. However they were closer for some reason, now unafraid of sitting mere inches from him. It perplexed Kayn frankly, he hadn’t even considered the thought that such a humiliating scene would bring him down from his elevated status and make him somewhat more of a normal human being. A strange course of events that Kayn was unable to wrap his head around, but that was okay. 

Soon enough Zed called him up to spar again, and this time he would be prepared. With somewhat renewed confidence, he got into his fighting stance and with a calm and relatively collected mind, made his first move. He was sure it wouldn’t miss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plug time! 
> 
> The zine I'm hosting is available for pre-orders now! It doesn't have any pee in it, but it does have a load of stunning artwork as well as two drabbles with one of which by yours truly!  
> All proceeds are going to The Electronic frontier Foundation as well, so please consider buying a copy! 
> 
> https://rage-on-the-rift-zine.tumblr.com/post/184026008138/pre-order-rage-on-the-rift-league-of-legends


End file.
